You're not good for me
by naku-gl
Summary: Edward quitte Bella dans la forêt ... Edward POV ...


Les personnages et la saga de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephenie Meyer !! Et on l'en remercie tous !!

Je vais me répéter pour ceux qui ont lu mais autres histoires, je suis désolée pour les paroles … ce ne sont surement pas les même que dans le livre, je ne les ai pas en français alors je suis obligée de les traduire !! Du coup elles peuvent être différentes !!

Megan, I hope you're not mad at me to have you borrowed your idea!!

* * *

**You're not good for me** – Point de vue d'Edward

Alors que je la raccompagnai à son pickup, je sentais Bella soucieuse, comme si elle débattait avec elle-même. Allait-elle me mettre devant le fait accompli, ici, sur le parking de l'école ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas entendre ses pensées ?

‟Ca t'embête si je viens aujourd'hui ?"

‟Bien sur que non," Dit-elle, je n'arrivais pas à lire son expression, soulagement ou surprise ?

‟Maintenant ?" La pressai-je en ouvrant sa portière.

Pourvu qu'elle dise non, je pourrais la voir encore un jour avant de partir. Non … _Elle mérite une vie. Elle mérite une vie._

‟Bien sur, je dois juste déposer une lettre pour René sur le chemin." Dit-elle, essayant de rester calme. ‟Je te retrouve là bas."

Je vis alors sur le siège passager une enveloppe épaisse. Allait-elle envoyer les photos à sa mère ? Me penchant devant elle, j'attrapai le paquet.

‟Je vais le faire. Et je serais chez toi avant toi." Dis-je doucement en souriant. Essayant de paraître plus léger. Bella a-t-elle remarqué ma simulation ?

‟D'accord." Dit-elle, toujours aussi sérieuse, _oui elle a remarqué_.

Je fermai la porte du camion et me dirigeai vers ma Volvo. Cette petite et insignifiante séparation, bien que temporaire me fendit le cœur et je sus que cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile après. Alice avait raison, ça allait me tuer. Mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. _Elle mérite de vivre_, me répétai-je ses mots inlassablement. _Elle mérite de vivre_.

J'ouvris doucement l'enveloppe tout en conduisant, par moment c'était utile d'être un vampire, je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer sur la route. Je vérifiai les photos, la première étant un gros plan de moi, heureux dans la cuisine de Charlie, était-ce seulement 3 jours auparavant ? Mon monde entier s'était écroulé depuis.

Je pris rapidement les 2 photos suivantes ou j'apparaissais également prenant soin de ne pas les scruter, pris d'un doute, je me questionnai. René sera-t-elle intriguée de ne voir aucune photo de moi ? D'un autre côté elle pourrait penser que sa fille à garder les photos pour les accrocher dans sa chambre comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente et surtout si je les laissais Bella pourrait les récupérer.

Les retirant définitivement de la pile je ne pu m'empêcher de dire à haute voix ‟Pardon ma Bella, mais tu dois m'oublier." Une nouvelle fois cette phrase qui n'avait cessé de me traverser l'esprit depuis 3 jours m'arriva sans que je n'en ai conscience. _Elle mérite une vie._

Les photos suivantes montraient son vieux pickup rouillé, la petite maison de Charlie et la forêt qui l'entoure. Bella avait du vouloir garder ces souvenirs pour le jour ou elle devrait quitter ses parents à jamais, quitter sa vie. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je vérifiai ensuite les photos que Jessica avait prises de la bande dans la cafétéria, mes yeux tranchants de vampire trouvèrent facilement 4 photos ou j'apparaissais en arrière plan. Peut être que Bella ne l'aurait jamais remarqué mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser une chance de s'accrocher à une preuve que j'existais. Il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant.

Je postai l'enveloppe après avoir laisser courir mes doigts sur l'écriture maladroite de mon amour et me ruai vers sa maison.

Garé à la place de son père – je ne resterai pas assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de s'y garer – j'écoutai l'arrivée de son camion bruyant, ne l'entendant pas, j'en conclu que j'avais le temps d'aller chercher tous les objets qui m'était directement liés.

Je pris le carton de l'autoradio posé par terre dans sa chambre et y mis les photos que j'avais déjà subtilisées, les billets d'avion et – ce qui me fendit le cœur – le CD avec mes enregistrements. L'album photo que René lui avait offert était sur le bureau, Bella l'avait déjà commencé. Tout en enlevant le premier cliché, je caressai l'écriture de Bella une nouvelle fois, la dernière fois.

**'Edward Cullen, Cuisine de Charlie, le 13 septembre.'**

Le 13 septembre, le dernier jour de mon existence, le jour où j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je parte. Nous étions alors sur son lit, attendant que le sommeil emporte ma Bella.

‟A quoi tu penses ?"Murmura Bella.

_Je pense au fait que je te mette constamment en danger_. ‟Je pense au bien et au mal, en fait."

Elle tressaillit, avait-elle compris mes sous-entendus ? Sans aucun doute, elle dériva la conversation, surement pour essayer de me distraire.

‟Tu te souviens que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas que tu ignores mon anniversaire ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

‟Oui" Une vague d'inquiétude m'envahit, qu'allait-elle me demander ?

‟Et bien, je me disais que – comme c'est toujours mon anniversaire – tu pourrais m'embrasser."

‟Tu es gourmande ce soir."

‟Oui. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais rien dont tu n'aies pas envie." Dit-elle tristement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui dise non.

Je ris, puis soupirai, elle avait réussi pendant un court instant à me distraire.

‟Dieu me garde de ne jamais rien faire contre mon gré." Dis-je d'un ton désespéré, puis levai sa tête pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les miennes dures comme la pierre et gelées, je sentis le monstre en moi se réveiller, la soif me brûlait la gorge. Mes pensées revenaient au premier sujet, je la mettais toujours en danger. Même après plusieurs mois à l'embrasser, la soif ne me quittait jamais. _Elle mérite d'être embrassée par quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de la tuer. Elle mérite d'être enlacée par quelqu'un qui ne risque pas la broyer. Elle mérite d'être aimée par quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de lui ôter son âme. Elle mérite bien plus que ça. Elle mérite une vie. _Je ne le savais pas mais j'allais répéter cette phrase encore et encore comme un mantra. _Il faut que je parte, que je la laisse vivre comme une humaine, à la lumière du soleil et pas comme un vampire, dans l'ombre éternelle._

Réalisant que ce serait peut être notre dernier baiser, je pressai plus fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes et levai ma main, précédemment posé sur le flan de Bella, et la passa dans ses cheveux, coinçant nos tête l'une contre l'autre, pour approfondir notre baiser.

Pour réponse, elle déplaça également sa main libre vers mes cheveux. En temps normal, j'aurai cessé ce baiser depuis longtemps, ne voulant pas tenter le monstre que j'étais – suis – mais je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que c'était notre dernier baiser et je voulais qu'il dure comme l'éternité. Et cela même s'il avait un goût de déjà vu, un goût de peur, de tristesse, tout comme celui que je lui avais donné avant de partir traquer James, quelques mois auparavant. Ils étaient identiques et pour cause, ils avaient la même signification. _Je t'aime, mais je dois partir pour ton bien, je ne sais pas si je te reverrai un jour._

Le son de son pickup me sortit de mon rêve éveillé, avec ma vitesse vampirique, je mis les derniers objets sous une latte du plancher au niveau de son placard - je voulais lui laisser quelque chose de moi, tout comme j'avais gardé son bouchon de bouteille de soda après la première conversation que nous avions eut à la cafétéria, le jour des tests sanguin – et me ruai dans ma voiture.

Bella gara son pickup à la place habituelle et je descendis de ma voiture pour la rejoindre. Elle commença à lever son sac de cours pour le porter sur l'épaule, j'attrapais la bretelle et le remis sur le siège du camion.

‟Tu viens marcher avec moi." Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui pris la main et l'emmena vers la forêt, alors que la panique se lisait sur son visage. Traversant les arbres, je ne m'arrêtai qu'à quelques pas du chemin, la maison nous était toujours visible. Ne sachant comment commencer, je me tins contre un arbre et la regardai, mais Bella, comme à son habitude, ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

‟D'accord, parlons."

Je pris une grande respiration. Rassemblant mon courage à 2 mains, je dis, ‟Bella, on part."

Elle sembla choquée, et, comme pour avaler mes paroles, elle inspira profondément. ‟Pourquoi maintenant ? Une autre année -"

‟Bella, il est temps." L'interrompais-je. ‟Combien de temps encore pouvons rester à Forks, après tout. Carlisle peut difficilement passé pour un homme de 30 ans et il prétend en avoir 33, aujourd'hui. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain." Ajoutai-je, alors que la confusion se lisait sur le visage de mon amour. Brusquement, son expression parue plus choquée, un petit triangle se dessina entre ses yeux.

‟Quand tu dis on -" murmura-t-elle.

‟Je veux dire ma famille et moi." M'empressai-je de déclarer, séparant chaque mot tant ils étaient durs à dire, me choquant les uns après les autres. Je restais immobile pendant qu'elle secoua la tête, certainement pour faire place à ce que je venais de dire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle décide de reprendre la parole. A quoi pensait-elle ? Combien de fois j'avais pu me pauser cette question ? Tout aurait pu être tellement plus facile si je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Dès le premier jour j'avais voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait de nous, toujours à l'affut de suspicion pour préserver ma famille, j'avais du me poser la question une centaine de fois rien que les premiers jours après lui avoir parlé. Après l'accident. Alors que nous commencions à nous connaître. Pour connaître ses sentiments à mon égard … et aujourd'hui encore, j'aurais pu préparer ses tentatives pour rester avec moi.

Elle brisa enfin le silence. ‟Ok, je viens avec toi." _Oh comme j'aimerai, mais ce n'est pas Forks que je quitte._

‟Tu ne peux pas, Bella. Ou nous allons … " _Et peu importe ou nous irons …_ ‟ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi."

‟Ou tu es, c'est le bon endroit pour moi." Me contredit-elle.

‟Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut, Bella."

‟Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie." Supplia-t-elle. _Ne supplie pas mon amour, je ne pourrais jamais résister, _pensais-je immobile_. Elle mérite une vie. Elle mérite une vie, d'humaine._

Sinistrement, je lui rappelai qu'avec moi elle n'aurait plus de vie. ‟Mon univers n'est pas pour toi."

Elle s'emporta, ‟Ce qui est arrivé avec Jasper – ce n'était rien, Edward. Rien !"

Les pensées meurtrières de mon frère traversèrent une nouvelle fois mon esprit pendant une seconde. ‟En effet, il est arrivé ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard." _Et tu seras encore attaquée par l'uns d'entre nous si je reste_, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

‟Tu as promis ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais -"

‟Tant que c'était le mieux pour toi." L'interrompais-je pour la corriger.

‟Non !" Cria-t-elle, furieuse mais toujours suppliante. ‟C'est à propos de mon âme, n'est ce pas ? Carlisle m'en a parlé, et ça m'est égal, Edward. Ca m'est égal ! Tu peux avoir mon âme. J'en veux pas sans toi. Elle est déjà à toi !"

Je pris à nouveau une profonde respiration et captai son parfum de freesia et lavande. Son magnifique parfum. Je baissai la tête pour me clarifier les idées et regardai sans voir, le sol de la forêt. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle rende cela plus dur ? Je compris alors qu'elle ne me laisserait pas la quitter juste parce que c'était mieux pour elle. Je devais la convaincre que je ne l'aimai plus. Ainsi elle passerait à autre chose pensant que c'était mon cas.

Je sentis mon visage se tordre à la pensée de lui dire que je ne l'aimai plus, mais je repris mon masque d'indifférence avant qu'elle ne puisse voir ma grimace. _Elle mérite une vie_. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lentement je relevai la tête.‟Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi." Dis-je lentement tout en l'observant.

Son visage se décomposa, il y eut un nouveau silence, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle absorbe mes paroles. Allait-elle me croire ou allai-je devoir mentir d'avantage ? Je n'avais jamais eut si mal en mentant. Son visage devint de plus en plus plat, vide.

‟Tu ne … veux … pas de moi ?" Dit-elle avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. J'avais finalement réussi à la blesser, malgré ma soif persistante et mon amour inconditionnel et éternel, ce n'était pas son corps que j'avais blessé, mais son cœur. Mais elle était humaine, elle guérirait. J'étais déterminé à lui rendre sa vie. Peu importait si elle avait mal aujourd'hui … elle guérirait.

‟Non" Lui mentis-je. Il fallait tenir bon. _Elle mérite une vie_. Je me répétais ces mots encore et encore.

Les yeux de Bella affichaient de l'incompréhension. Tout en la regardant, j'attendais qu'elle me contredise, qu'elle me rappelle le nombre de fois ou je lui avais dis mes sentiments, qu'elle me rappelle qu'étant un vampire, je l'aimerai à jamais, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Cependant comme à son habitude, elle me surprit et capitula.

‟Et bien, ça change tout." Elle était calme maintenant, allait-elle réellement me croire ou avait elle réaliser le danger dans lequel je la mettais en restant avec elle ? L'un ou l'autre m'attrista à un point inimaginable.

Progressivement, j'entendais une voix qui s'élevait à travers la profondeur des bois, je détournai rapidement mon regard vers Alice. J'étais surpris de la voir, je les croyais partis depuis quelques heures_, je suis revenue pour lui dire au revoir, Edward. S'il te plait. _Merépondit Alice, lui lançant un regard menaçant, elle comprit que je ne l'autoriserais toujours pas à dire au revoir à Bella. _S'il te plait, Edward, je l'aime moi aussi, c'est ma sœur._ N'ayant aucun signe de ma part, elle abandonna_. Très bien comme tu veux, mais saches qu'elle ne croira jamais que tu ne l'aimes plus …_

Regardant toujours ma sœur, j'ajoutai pour Bella, ‟Bien sur, je t'aimerai toujours …" _Toute ma vie_, ou mon existence, pour ce que ça importe. ‟d'une certaine manière." _La plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir_." Mais ce qui c'est passé l'autre nuit m'a fait réaliser qu'il était temps de procéder quelques changements. Parce que je suis …" _dangereux pour toi_. ‟fatigué de prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, Bella." Mon ton déjà dur et froid devint presque mort quand j'ajoutai ‟Je ne suis pas humain."

Je regardai à nouveau ma Bella en forçant l'expression terne de mon visage pour appuyer mes dires. Bella sembla soudain prendre conscience que j'étais une créature dangereuse qui se nourrissait de ce qui lui était vital. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était qu'illusion de ma part, que son regard ne montrait que de l'incrédulité. Je voyais ce que j'avais envie de voir.

‟J'ai laissé l'imposture s'installer trop longtemps, et j'en suis désolé."

‟Ne … ne fais pas ça." Murmura-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas y croire pourtant je sentais que petit à petit, le doute s'insinuait. C'était tellement dur de la voir perdre pied comme ça, elle d'habitude si sur d'elle.

‟Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut, Bella." (You're not good for me)

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à argumenter, mais la referma quelques secondes plus tard. J'attendais patiemment sa nouvelle riposte. J'avais pris goût à son entêtement.

‟Si c'est ce que tu veux." Dit-elle soudainement. Chaque mot bien distincts, tristes, presqu'aussi morts que mon être. J'avais finalement eut raison de son obstination, comme si elle trouvait compréhensif, vrai, logique le fait qu'elle ne soit pas pour moi. Stupide, c'était stupide. C'était la pire de mes plaidoiries, la moins plausible et pourtant elle marchait. J'acquiesçai.

Elle semblait vide, morte … C'était douloureux pour moi de la voir ainsi. Mais c'était pour son bien. _Elle mérite une vie_.

Alice avait eut la courtoisie de se taire pendant que je faisais mes adieux, mais elle ne pu se bloquer sa vision. Celle-ci montra ce que je voyais déjà dans le visage de mon amour. Bella se laissant mourir, ne se battant pas pour sa vie. Brusquement je me souvins quand nous avions regardé Roméo et Juliette, 3 jours auparavant, ce pouvait-il que ce soit seulement 3 jours avant ? Elle avait été tellement sensible en regardant Roméo se suicider, ce pouvait-il qu'elle tente quelque chose de ce genre pour un amour perdu. Non, elle était humaine, les humains guérissaient, oubliaient ; mais ils étaient aussi si fragiles à tuer…

Son visage sans expression me fit peur et je voulu prévenir une éventuelle tentative.

‟Je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur, cependant, si c'est pas trop demander."

Je regardai tendrement, amoureusement mon âme sœur – si je puis dire – pendant une seconde, trop peu de temps pour que Bella – même perspicace comme elle est – ne le remarque et repris l'expression froide de la statue que je suis.

‟Tout ce que tu veux." Me répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait, j'en suis sur, forte, mais se révélait plus timide.

Mon regard se radoucit, pas au point de l'éblouir comme elle me le disait souvent, mais juste assez pour qu'elle me fasse cette promesse, j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle vivrait, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas mourir, savoir, qu'un jour, elle aurait la vie qu'elle méritait.

‟Ne fais rien de risquer ou de stupide, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?" Ma voix accompagna mon expression du visage, elle était moins détachée, plus concernée. Elle acquiesça, est-ce que ma voix n'était pas trop implorante ? Elle ne doit pas croire que je l'aime toujours, je recomposai mon visage.

‟Je pense à Charlie, bien sur. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi." _Sinon ce que je fais ne sert à rien_. ‟Pour lui." _Pour moi_, ajoutai-je mentalement.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et murmura ‟Je te promets" _Elle le fera, elle t'aime trop Edward. _S'empressa de me rassurer Alice, bien que j'ignorai la deuxième partie de sa phrase, cela faisait déjà assez mal.

Je me détendis légèrement, appréhendant la suite, il fallait que je le dise. Peut être plus pour m'en convaincre moi-même que pour elle.

‟Et je vais te faire une promesse en retour. Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je ne reviendrais pas." _Faux, je reviendrai te voir, dans quelques temps, pour m'assurer que tu es heureuse. Mais je ferais mon possible pour que tu ne me voies pas_. ‟Je ne te mêlerai plus à quelque chose de se genre à nouveau. Tu peux vivre ta vie, sans interférence de ma part. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé."

Son cœur s'accéléra. Pouvais-je la blesser d'avantage ? Oui, je le pouvais, d'une façon qui ne guérissait pas. Elle eut des frissons et je sentis son sang lui monter à la tête, allait-elle s'évanouir ? Il fallait que je la détente un peu. Etant donné que mon don ne marchait pas sur elle, j'aurai bien échangé avec celui de Jasper sur le moment. Aurait-il cependant été capable de la détendre ? Si en colère contre lui-même, il était parti pour Denali après que j'eus le temps de lui assurer que je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était ma faute si Bella était en danger, pas la sienne pour avoir répondu à l'appel du sang.

Je sentais Bella trembler, je souris légèrement ‟T'inquiète pas, vous les humains," _contrairement à moi qui suis un vampire_ ‟votre mémoire n'est rien d'autre qu'une passoire, le temps guérit les blessures de votre espèce."

‟Et tes souvenirs ?" Elle semblait concernée, inquiète pour mon bien être.

‟Et bien …" j'hésitai_, jamais, non jamais je ne t'oublierai_. Je fus content que mon état de vampire me permette d'éditer ce que je voulais dire. ‟Je ne t'oublierai pas. Mais _ma_ race …" j'aurais voulu cracher ce mot ‟nous sommes très facilement distraits."

J'appuyai mes mots avec un sourire tranquille. Elle baissa la tête et j'entrepris un pas, m'éloignant d'elle.

‟C'est tout, je suppose. On ne t'embêtera plus."

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, elle paraissait choquée. ‟Alice ne reviendra pas." Constata-t-elle dans un murmure que je n'aurai jamais entendu sans mon ouïe vampirique. Alice était trop loin pour entendre cependant je la soupçonnais d'utiliser sa vision pour comprendre ce que disait Bella_. Laisse-moi-lui dire au revoir, Edward, s'il te plait_.

Sans jamais quitter des yeux Bella, je secouai la tête lentement pour leur répondre à elle deux.

‟Non, ils sont déjà partis. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir."

‟Alice est partie ?" Dit-elle sans y croire. _Presque, _ma sœur et moi pensions au même moment.

‟Elle voulait te dire au revoir mais je l'ai convaincue qu'une rupture brutale serait mieux toi." J'espérais que ma sœur comprendrait l'allusion, et qu'elle renoncerait une bonne fois pour toute à lui dire au revoir, comme elle me l'avait précédemment promis.

_C'est bon, Edward, j'ai compris. _Pensa Alice_. Et d'ailleurs tu as surement raison, elle a déjà assez mal pour que je n'en rajoute pas. … J'espère que tu es fière de ce que tu fais ! … Désolée, je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi._

J'essayais de rester blême face aux pensées d'Alice et me focalisais sur Bella, qui se concentrait sur sa respiration.

‟Adieu, Bella." Dis-je finalement d'une voix calme et paisible.

‟Attends" M'arrêta-t-elle en levant les mains, je lui pris les poignets et les ramenai le long de son corps. J'approchais ma tête, la penchai et appuyai mes lèvres très légèrement sur son front. J'inhalai une dernière fois son parfum si envoutant. J'aurai pu rester contre elle pour l'éternité.

Si mon cœur n'avait pas été mort et silencieux, il se serait brisé de tristesse, je ne voulais pas penser, ni même ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, à ce que ressentait Bella, si je pensais à la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir, je n'aurais pas eut le courage de la quitter. Et pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'elle vive. La douleur qu'elle ressentait s'effacerait dans quelque temps, c'était la seule pensée que je m'autorisais à avoir. Je m'en voulais de lui faire mal à ce point, mais elle guérirait. Il le fallait. Elle méritait de vivre et c'était le seul moyen.

‟Prends soin de toi." Soufflai-je contre sa peau chaude.

Utilisant tout mon courage et ma rapidité, je partis comme un courant d'air, attrapant au passage Alice et d'un simple regard qui se voulait meurtrier, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle devait partir. Elle regarda une dernière fois vers Bella qui nous suivait en criant mon nom, acquiesça et disparue dans la direction opposée.

J'entendais toujours Bella qui essayait de me suivre mais elle allait dans la mauvaise direction. J'eu soudain peur qu'elle ne retrouve pas son chemin, arrivant à sa maison moins de 3 secondes plus tard, j'entrepris d'écrire un mot à son père et le laissais sur la table de la cuisine.

**'Partie en balade sur le sentier avec Edward. Reviens bientôt.'** Incapable d'écrire son prénom en entier, je ne signai que **'B'.**

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la maison … à mes souvenirs … comme si je laissais mon cœur derrière moi …

Non, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps.

Je ne faisais que sombrer d'avantage

J'étais déjà mort il y a longtemps …

Maintenant je n'existais même plus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé … c'était assez difficile à écrire … j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer toutes les 10 secondes pour au final me jeter par la fenêtre !!

(J'ai écris un petit os, toujours POV Edward, après qu'il ait quitté Forks !! "South Fork - Colorado")

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

Again, Megan, I hope you're not mad at me to have you borrowed your idea!! Since I read for the first time New moon, I was thinking why Alice didn't say goodbye to Bella ... So I couldn't help myself not to put her in my story !!

(Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance j'écoutai une superbe chanson écrite par un jeune homme, elle parle de Edward qui quitte Bella (comme par hasard !!) du point de vue d'Edward (comme par hasard !!) "**we never were**" - vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube**, **préparer vos mouchoirs !!)


End file.
